


Valentine's Surprise

by rhps_brad_fan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pete's World (Doctor Who), Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhps_brad_fan/pseuds/rhps_brad_fan
Summary: The human metacrisis Doctor has surprised Rose and now it's her turn to return the favour.





	Valentine's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stopmopingstarthoping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/gifts).



It was Valentine's Day and things had been perfect so far. The Doctor had wanted to impress Rose and had set up an elaborate scavenger hunt that the two of them had gone on, ending with a romantic dinner for two. Maybe it was the little bit of Donna Noble mixed in him that had influenced the idea, but Rose had to admit, she was floored by the lengths he'd gone to to pull the whole thing off. She knew that things hadn't been easy for him in Pete's World without a TARDIS. He was still just as much the Time Lord she'd fallen for and she knew that he never stayed in one place too long. He craved adventure and new worlds and maybe a little piece of home. She knew that was one thing that she couldn't give him, but she hoped the surprise she had planned would make up for it at least a little bit. 

"Where are we off to?" The Doctor asked as Rose was leading him by the hand. She'd insisted on putting a blindfold on him, but his free hand moved up to take a look. They had been walking for a while now. He knew they'd gone into a building, but he didn't know where.

"No peeking!" Rose chided him, already knowing what he was up to. "I trusted you earlier. Now it's your turn," She said as she ushered him into a lift. She scanned a badge that sent them up to the top floor. The Doctor bounced a little back and forth on his heels as they waited to reach their destination. With a ding, the doors opened and Rose led him into the room. She went behind him and removed the blindfold, allowing him to see what the surprise was. 

"Where are we?" He asked, looking around. He noticed the familiar decor of his TARDIS, but he knew it couldn't be. Something was off about it. It was just one room similar to the control room but it wasn't a living TARDIS. It was, however, a beautiful reconstruction.

"Well, I know you miss home and everything... and I know there's no way we can ever go back there again, but..." She paused. "I called in a few favours because I thought maybe you might be a little homesick. I had to sort of design it by memory though, so I know it's probably not right," She admitted to him. "This place... all of this is yours, if you want it," She said to him.

"You did this all from memory?" He asked, astonished as he went around to inspect the craftsmanship. "How did you build this?" 

"I might have had a little help from Pete funding it," She admitted. "You haven't even seen the best part," Rose said, taking his hand and leading him over. There were some storage compartments that she began to open. "I've got some alien tech from Torchwood and I don't know if I've got all the right parts, but... I think there may be enough here to make a sonic screwdriver," She admitted. She'd been planning this for a long while and had asked him early on about his sonic so that she could scrounge up the necessary parts. From there, the whole TARDIS idea had expanded into the room they were standing in. 

The Doctor couldn't believe it. "Rose Tyler, you are brilliant," He told her, flashing her a warm smile. "And this is perfect." 

"Happy Valentines Day, Doctor," She said to him.

He pulled her close and into a kiss. He'd never felt more at home than that moment in her arms.


End file.
